


i thought love was only true in fairytales

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Matsuhana Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i feel like that tag is important to this fic), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairies, Fairy Prince Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Magical Realism, STOP ME WITH THE MEME TITLES, im love him, matsukawa is cute and awkward, modern fairy tale, theyre both princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a prince with pink hair, very little hair on his eyebrows, and an affinity for baking and shitty shounen manga.And no, it's not Prince Gumball.





	i thought love was only true in fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Matsuhana Week Day 3, prompt "Fairy Tale".

Once upon a time there lived a prince with pink hair, very little hair on his eyebrows, and an affinity for baking and shitty shounen manga.

And no, it's not Prince Gumball.

Takahiro is your basic Rapunzel and or Princess Fiona type, locked up in a tower, waiting for his true love to come kiss him and get him the fuck out of there or whatever. He's been stranded up there since he was six. He's eighteen now.

And no handsome, charming prince had befriended the sky and flattered the clouds or whatever. His fairy tale is filled with metaphorical nonsense like that. Whatever. He just wants to swept off his feet by some hot and rich but also cool and easy to get along with prince who would take him away from his home in the sky and instead take him to some sunny, exotic golden palace.

Is that so much to ask for, Storytellers?

Or wherever this alleged prince lived, he isn't picky. Anything's better than trying to make conversation with the asshole cloud fairies who live around the top of the tower.

No offence to Oikawa the fairy prince and his subjects, all of which are around the size of Takahiro's index finger, but seriously, he's so damn desperate for a normal conversation with someone around his size and somebody who doesn't just use him for his DVD of Wolf Children (fuck you, Kyoutani). The only human faces he can remember are perhaps a mother figure and a younger sister, both of which with the pretty pink hair he also sports.

He's chilling in the tower, making a fresh batch of yellow-frosted cupcakes using the seemingly infinite food supply that managed to fit inside the plethora of strategically placed storage cupboards, when he hears a loud shout of "Fuck!" that is so undeniably human that the hairs on the back of his neck stand right up.

He rushes to the huge, open ledge on the side of the tower, licking urgently at the cake mix on his wooden spoon while peering out. He can't see anything, and he visibly deflates, until he hears another very eloquent string of curses from right underneath him.

Holding onto the ledge and slipping slowly while looking up at him is a dude with long fingered hands and curly black hair, and the thickest fucking eyebrows that Takahiro has ever seen. He crouches down immediately, grabbing him and trying to pull him up.

"So you're Prince Charming, huh?" Takahiro says, after pulling the dude up. "I was expecting blonde hair and a lot less eyebrow, like the storybooks tell it."

They sit down together, on the floor inside, away from the ledge because the guy - who is hopefully the love of Hanamaki's life and his ticket to the outside world - looks pretty damn queasy when he's near it.

"I was expecting a princess," The guy replies, with a lazy grin, once they were seated on solid ground, "Think I prefer the fact you're a prince."

"Hanamaki Takahiro, prince of the sky, if I'm allowed to sound like I'm overpowered as fuck. Who are you?" He holds out a hand, and the black haired prince shakes it.

"Matsukawa Issei, crown prince of the Belowlands and according to his parents, an absolute quivering pussy. That's why I was sent here. I've also learned that I'm afraid of heights and fairies, now I'm up here," He mock-bows. Takahiro groans, dragging his hands down his face.

"What did they do to you?" He bemoans, and the other prince just laughs.

"One introduced himself as the king or something and then proceeded to try and pluck my eyebrows with his claws. It was quite the experience," Matsukawa explains, brushing his finger against one of Takahiro's and looking away, oddly bashful.

Takahiro knows who the fairy he's talking about is immediately. He takes Matsukawa's hand and watches in delight as the black-haired prince's face begins to bloom pink, tinting his nose and cheeks.

"Yeah, Oikawa's kind of a fucking weirdo. So, do you think you're actually my true love?" He turns to look Matsukawa in the eyes, and dear god he's so beautiful. Those pretty, heavy-lidded eyes widen, his full lips part, and he looks as if he was shocked in a stupor. A beautiful, beautiful stupor.

He's one cute deer in the headlights.

"True love?" He splutters, and Takahiro tilts his head. Has he not heard their story, that the fairies had heard from the doves that flew from the Belowlands to give the fairies messages from long missed lovers down Below? Does he not own a copy of the book stuck on the same, unfinished page that the pink haired prince does, stuck to the circular table in the highest room in the tower?

Takahiro begins to get scared then. They feel like they fit so well, don't they? He had been immediately comfortable around the other prince, but what if his true love is another? What twisted game are the Storytellers playing with him here?

"But... but... the book...?" He starts to mumble, separating their hands and starting to get so scared that he'd never leave this place. By his age, most fairytales had started or even finished. Where is his freedom? Where is the love of his life?

Sometimes, he hates being the Rapunzel type.

"What book? Makki, what's going on?" Matsukawa asks, in a calm yet quite obviously concerned tone of voice, brushing relatively short pink tendrils behind Takahiro's ears.

"Makki?"

"Uh, just a, um, nickname. Anyway, please explain to me what you mean."

Matsukawa flushes bright again. It's cute, and makes Takahiro smile, despite his nervous state.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, come on, and I'll show you," They link hands again, and get up. "There's a lot of stairs, be warned."

And so Matsukawa gets pulled up spiral after spiral of stairs, until they reach the highest room. It is so minimalist that it's almost eerie, especially considering how dimly the room is lit, the only light coming from the semi circle of candles around a book on a circular table.

"This is my fairytale, Mattsun," He breathes, walking towards the book, its golden pages glimmering in the low light. The other boy follows him, unsure.

"Mattsun?"

Takahiro smiles cheekily. "Just a nickname."

"Can you read it to me?" Matsukawa asks quietly, in complete awe. He tried to rescue a fairy tale prince.

"Of course- Wait. Hold on," Takahiro's voice sounds... different. Something has happened.

"Makki? What's wrong?"

"It's- It's different. It's on a new page. More has been written - more is being written. Mattsun, I think it's following us. You kick started my fairytale! My escape!" Takahiro is unrealistically happy, "You're part of my fairytale, see! My true love!"

"Are all fairy tale princes like this?" Matsukawa asks, mostly to himself. Takahiro sticks his tongue out.

"Well, you're one of them, Mattsun, so heck off," Takahiro answers to the teasing. "What'll your parents say?"

Matsukawa had mentioned his parents sending him here on such a dangerous journey, so they don't seem like the time to care all that much about their son unless he's doing something they deem wrong.

Matsukawa makes a face. "How would you feel if I introduce you as Princess Hanamaki? They'd be chuffed if I had a true love or whatever, but it has to fit their very specific ideals. You got a resume?" He jokes. "Hey, actually, if you're prince of the sky or whatever, why are you leaving your kingdom and your fairies and whatever?"

"I have barely any memories where I'm not locked inside the tower, and honestly, I'd like to make some more memorable ones in the outside world, or the Belowlands if you wish."

"How did you get up here, even? How are you going to get out?"

"I'm not completely sure, but the book says that a cruel witch sealed me in here because my sister threw a ball and ended up smashing her magic staff or something. And how it usually goes is that you kiss me, I get a magic makeover, fucking Sailor Moon transformation scene where we realise that I've had eyebrows all along, and then we leave and get married and become kings of your kingdom," Takahiro says all of this with a shrug, and Matsukawa gapes at him, looking kind of traumatised. He feels like he should be used to all the story book conventions by now.

"Okay, let's leave the marriage bit for like, three years or something, at least," He says nervously, twiddling his fingers, and his companion laughs.

"Not denying you want this, though, are you, gorgeous?" Takahiro wiggles his non existent eyebrows and leans in for a kiss.

Both of them are inexperienced and awkward as fuck, and besides, they've literally just met. This is weird. But it feels so good, as much as they are both too nervous to admit to the other. Also, Takahiro needs to watch the amount of tongue he is trying to get inside the other prince's mouth.

"Alright, Mattsun! Let's go be the heroes, shall we?" Takahiro holds out his arm and Matsukawa takes it, with a grin on his face that looks way, way too big, like his face is too used to small smiles and smirking only.

"Gladly, my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about matsuhana:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
